As an apparatus for recording performance information indicating contents of operations on a keyboard, there is a performance recording apparatus disclosed in Patent Literature 1. In an performance information record mode, the performance recording apparatus forms a set of performance information which is time-sequentially produced based on operations performed on a keyboard, and which indicates the pitch, and time information, stores the set in a temporary storage area, and further stores a performance record file in which a plurality of sets of performance information are bundled, in an external storage device. In a performance information reproduction mode, moreover, the performance recording apparatus searches for a performance record file corresponding to the time which is designated by the user, and reproduces the searched performance record file. In the performance recording apparatus, a mark name such as “Lesson” or “Birthday” can be set in the time information. When the title of a music piece is set as the mark name, for example, it is possible to know when and what music piece was performed.